Last
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: Even in the end, there can be a new begining. Just because something is different doesn't mean it can't last, if it's strong enought. Batman/Superman, Kal/Terry


Disclaimer: I own nothing, or things would be radically different.

What? If people can have their Batflash, SuperBat or Bat/J'onn _why_ can't I have this? It's reasonable, it's likely and it's adorable, what more does a shipper need to qualify for shipping? And really, It's not like I have not done _worse_ and everyone who shipped Terry/Bruce... at least _this_ pairing are related!

* * *

><p><span>Last<span>

Terry didn't say anything. The good thing about the observatory was that it was always dark, with only the starlight to see with. But most people only used the room to think, for _peace_, so it was always empty. It was a serene emptiness but an echoing one all the same.

Kal's hand was heavy on his shoulder as he patted it. Terry was sure this was the part where he was meant to jump, surprised and stammer something stupid out. But he wasn't seventeen anymore and his dad – his _dad_ - wasn't laughing hysterically in his ear while Kal grinned madly down at him. In fact Kal would be hard pressed to look down at him at all these days.

The older-much, much older-hero settled down next to him, leaning his elbows on his knees like he was still in the old blue and red. Terry wasn't sure if he wanted him there or not, but he appreciated the company more or less. He was also glad Kal didn't try to make him open up or acknowledge the wetness on his cheek; he knew Kal would see them through the mask. Kal always could.

Kal doesn't move his eyes from the stars, from the same spot Terry had been looking at for the last five hours unseeingly. He didn't know what he was looking for but he supposed it didn't really matter. Terry knew he couldn't find it out there. The man raised his hand and pulled Terry's mask off in one movement. Terry didn't move his eyes or react at all and he certainly didn't blink. He didn't feel the tear marks either.

'I'm sorry.' Kal didn't move his eyes and his words didn't shake.

'I know.'

The silence didn't seem to stir at their words and Terry was inwardly glad that his words didn't crack. But he had nothing to say to Kal, because really, what words could fit? The man was still, like the statues Terry knew so well from the Hall of the Fallen.

'I miss them.'

'I...know.'

This time Terry really didn't have the words. Of course Kal would miss them; he had known them for very over three quarters of his life. Compared to that Terry knew his loss would rationally seem insignificant, but it wasn't. It felt just as bad, as painful and raw as whatever Kal could feel. Kal had lost his best friend; Terry had lost his father...again. He knew his cheeks were wet but he was at a loss as to why or how to stop it. Like everything in his life it seemed.

The Kryptonian slid his arm around Terry's shoulder and pulled softly. Terry let himself be guided into the man's shoulder, laying his head there, almost relieved. He knew what Kal was silently saying, that he didn't have to carry it alone, that he- Kal- was here and not going anywhere. That he was feeling exactly the same. And inside Terry was thankful, but he only felt numb outside. He didn't care that Kal was getting wetter, or that he didn't want anyone to see him cry or that he didn't want to cry in the first place.

'I should have been there.' It was muffle and he was glad because he didn't want to hear how upset he was - even if Kal could.

'There was nothing you could have done.' It didn't seem that way to Terry.

'I know, but I still should have been there for him.'

'He wouldn't have wanted you there. Believe me.'

'No one should be alone when they...'

'He wasn't. He had you and Max and Matt and that was all that mattered to him.'

Terry sniffed, 'And Ace.'

Kal's smile was only slightly painful, 'And Ace.' He agreed.

Terry felt the man gently rub his back, soothingly. A part of him wanted to snap that he wasn't a child, but he couldn't. It felt nice and was most likely exactly want he needed right now.

'I never thought he'd...I mean he was...'

'No child wants to know their parents are only mortal, Terry. You didn't do anything wrong. I...we...We all thought Brue was practically immortal.' The man's muscles tightened slightly but not enough to be painful. Kal didn't remove his hand, even after he stopped rubbing.

'I don't think anyone would want to be immortal. Imagine having to live watching everyone else die?'

"I... Imagine it would be awfully painful. Beautiful too, getting to see everything they leave behind after they're gone. Care for it. Watching it grow and learn. Become something special on its own. Fall in love..." The man trailed off.

"I don't think I'm going to get any bigger, Kal."

"I don't know, you might have a few more inches in you." Kal turned his head and Terry shivered when the man's warm breath caressed his ear. He suddenly became aware of just how close they were.

How close they had always been.

'Terry - ' Kal never got any futher along before the younger (the much younger) man covered his lips, literally stealing his breath away. Terry's hands found themselves holding Kal's arms tightly, clinging on. He felt safe, for the first time in a long, long time – before Batman, before jail, before his parents' divorce, in fact, he couldn't really remember – he felt completely safe in Kal's embrace.

After a short, surprised pause, Kal relaxed and kissed back softly. He likely to think maybe Bruce would be happy to know Kal was there to look after Terry, or that Terry wasn't going to let his old friend lose himself. But when he kissed Terry, slightly more passionately, Kal just felt relieved that he wasn't alone and that he had someone to love again.

It was unusual, but so were they, so it would work. It would last.

* * *

><p>As I so eloquently put it 'Terry wasn't seventeen anymore' and is more than able to make his own decision. Kal needs to accept that and so does everyone else, so no flaming. All reviews will be cherished deeply.<p> 


End file.
